


The Dark Little King

by Elizabeth_Marie_Jones



Series: The Ravens Bedtime Stories [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Dark Edmund? Sort of? I guess..., Kneeling at the feet of the white witch, Santa's Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Marie_Jones/pseuds/Elizabeth_Marie_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bed time story to a young raven. </p>
<p>Edmund being gift-less always bothered me. The fact that his betrayal to the White Witch was just forgiven and forgotten bothers me. A lot about how Edmund and Susan are portrayed bothers me. But this one just focuses on Edmund. </p>
<p>Basically a character study on what he learned from the witch and why its just as valuable (if not more so) then what the others got from Aslan and Nickolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Little King

In the darkest hour when all hope was lost, when death and despair was closing in, that was when you were made.

During this moment, there is a tiny, minuscule moment of opportunity in which hope, rebellion, strength and power will come. 

Legends pray tell of this moment throughout history lasting for a millennia. 

During this moment Peter was given a sword and shield and told to become a sparkling warrior king.

Susan was given a bow and trumpet to spread the word. To rule through grand and glorious proclamations from afar. Told to rule with a kind tongue and genteel visage.

Little Lucy was given a dagger and the strongest healing potion to man. Told to become a healer and bright angel of painless death.

They were given these powers there roles. But what of the last sibling. The forgotten monarch. He didn’t receive a gift from on high, right? serves him for betraying them to the witch hmm.

No sweetheart, King Edmund was given the greatest gift. Nothing. He, who was even in a darker and more perilous position was given nothing.

He made himself. He, a prisoner of a great evil. Sat quietly at her feet and learned. He learned the power of words. The power of knowledge. The power of fear and despair. He learned rebellion only requires a small fox spreading the call. He learned how even after its death the call carried on through the trees and the birds and the spiders and the other small overlooked things. He learned how to be a slave. He learned how to betray a master without her knowledge. He learned tricks and lies and the power of his own mind.

Swords, shields, bows, horns, daggers, potions do you know what they all have in common? They can be taken away. What our dark little king learned cannot. It is why he is not entranced by the revels, why the glittering sea doesn’t rob him of his passion, why the towering mountains never bow him. 

What he his what he has learned can never ever be destroyed. He’s made himself eternal. And that dear feather is why we follow him. Because he is the dark places of the world, the whispering shadows, and bloodstained steel. Tarnished and Bent but whole. Gems shatter, steel... steel only bends, and steel can be bent back.


End file.
